borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 looking for a Vladof Revolution with Shock element and scope
Hey guys I'm on the 360 and I was wondering if anyone has found a good vladof revolution that has x2 shock and has a scope. (secondarily I'm also in the market for a good jakobs striker) I would prefer the accuracy to be high (even at the cost of damage) but it must be an all around excellent weapon. lets say over 250 damge. In exchange I have a legitimate serpens that has 337 damage, 91.3 accuracy, 8.8 fire rate, 2.1 weapon zoom, 61% recoil reduction, and a 90 round clip. I have other pearls to trade as well if that one doesn't strike your fancy If you've got one msg me. My GT is oldboy72989 One problem with this request is that you are looking for a good Revolution. Those are pretty unlikely. BenNeg 15:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know. But I need a good shock weapon and I like combat rifles and machine guns the best. I'm sure someone has one somehwere. And however unlikely a good revolution is my serpens is more than a fair trade for the best revolution. --Oh Dae Su I have a shock machine gun thats like x2, but I havent been on in a while to check the stats... BenNeg 19:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I never understood why people like revolutions so much. You can find a much better purple S+S shock machine gun, which would be much more accurate, have a comparable fire rate, likely more powerful, and even a bigger magazine. Vlaadof guns in general seem to be a weak brand. fire rate is good and all, but if you're pretty much capped at 68 accuracy, you have to be within 5 feet of something in order for 80% of the shots to connect. S+S is the way to go for elemental MGs. Revolutions are rare, and specifiying for a x2 Shock with a Scope, that's a 1/1,000,000 gun man. And to the guy above this post, Vladof's aren't a weak brand. My revolution has like 85.8 accuracy. Last I checked that was pretty good. Midiland95 19:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) 85 acc is in my opinion terrible for a full-auto weapon. Atlas and S+S cap out at around 93. There's a world of difference there.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, the glorious serpens I have is probably one of the rarest weapons ever found. And if someone has a good s&s mg with a scope and good accuracy that would be fine. Also secondarily anyone with a jakobs striker who is willing to trade will be appreciated. --Oh Dae Su I was curious so I tossed together a couple constructs in gearcalc. Both have the same parts with the exception of the clip, grip, and materials. I switched the revolution clip with clip5 for the massacre. Both guns use material3 from their respective manufacturer. WhackyGordon 22:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to make the elemental higher at the cost of damage? --Oh Dae Su I have this one if your interested, message me back. It's legit, no mod. Envy 360 01:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC)